


Come to My Window

by theonewhohums



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Breaking and Entering, Drunkenness, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Unintentionally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 10:05:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10332191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonewhohums/pseuds/theonewhohums
Summary: What are you supposed to do when a slightly drunk girl climbs through your third-story apartment window late at night, crying about her ex? Soul certainly doesn't know.So he feeds her poptarts.





	

“Star, you better get the fuck away from that TV, you know it’s my night to watch my recordings!”

Soul continued towel-drying his hair in the bathroom, but he could still hear a woman crying on their television in the living room. Soul swore to God he was going to smack his roommate. What was the point of them making a schedule if Black Star was going to watch his fucking recordings of General Hospital whenever he wanted to?

Soul looked at his hair in the mirror and frowned when he saw it starting to curl up at the edges. He’d have to re-wet it tomorrow and dry it properly before he went out, lest the ladies see him looking like a curly-haired dink. He heard the woman from the TV again, and marched out of the bathroom to give his obnoxious soap opera-loving roommate a tongue-lashing.

When he entered the living room of his apartment, though, he was shocked to find that it wasn’t his roommate sitting on his couch watching TV, but an actual girl, actually crying.

“Uh. You’re not my roommate,” Soul said, pointing out the obvious.

The girl jumped and turned around, looking at him with wide, confused eyes. Okay, maybe the not so obvious.

“Who are you?!” she shouted at him.

“The guy who lives here?” He arched a brow at her. “Who are _you_?”

She stood up and wobbled a bit as she surveyed her surroundings.

“Ohhhh no. Oh no. Not again!” she put her hands to her face, looking like she was going to start crying again.

“What do you mean, ‘not again’? Who are you and how did you get into our apartment!”

She kept her face in her hands. “I climbed into the wrong apartment,” she murmured.

“Climbed into–?” he looked across the room, and noticed that the window was open. “Wait just a goddamned minute,” he ran over to the window and stuck his head out, looking down at street below, two stories beneath him. “You _scaled the building_?!”

She didn’t seemed to be listening though. Instead she was talking to herself. “I swore I counted right this time. This is the third floor of the third apartment building on the street—”

“Fourth.”

She finally looked at him, green eyes piercing. “What?”

“This is the fourth apartment building on this street.”

She groaned and fell back to the couch. “Counting shouldn’t be this hard. I’m not even that drunk.”

Soul couldn’t get past one small detail. “So you’re telling me, strange girl on my couch–”

“Maka.”

“–Maka, that you scaled the side of my building, opened my window, and broke into my apartment, all while drunk?”

She wiped her eyes with her sleeve and looked at him bitterly. “Not _that_ drunk.”

“You couldn’t count to three! You didn’t even break into the right apartment! And what’s wrong with using the stairs?”

“Tsubaki locks her door at night, but she doesn’t lock her windows.”

Soul blinked. This girl was insane.

“Can I stay here for the night?”

“ _What?_ ”

“My arms are tired, and I can’t go back to my apartment. My ex is camped outside my door, and I’m not in the mood.”

“You don’t even know who I am!”

“That’s because you haven’t introduced yourself.”

Soul grabbed a fistful of his hair and groaned. How could someone he didn’t even know be so frustrating?

“Listen, if I’m being too much of a bother, I can leave.”

She stood up again, walking towards his door and looking very close to tripping over her own feet. Soul couldn’t comprehend how the girl managed to climb up three stories without falling, but could hardly walk in a straight line. When she started to tip, Soul was there to steady her, holding onto her arm until she stood upright.

“Fine, you can stay here. You’re in no condition to be walking around in the dark alone, and if I let you go you might climb up the Empire State building and start swatting at planes.”

“We’re in Nevada.”

Soul sighed and Maka laughed. “You’re funny. So, can I sleep on your couch–?”

“Soul.”

“–Soul?”

Soul shook his head at himself. Could tonight get any weirder? He couldn’t believe that he was letting a stranger stay in his apartment. This girl could have been a mass murderer for all he knew. Hell, even if she wasn’t, the girl scaled his apartment building while completely wasted. Either way he shouldn’t trust her. But behind the drunken haze was a twinkle in her green eyes that made Soul curious. He wanted to know more about this girl.

“Fine, but even though you’re sleeping out here, I’m still gonna watch my recording of Pacific Rim.”

“Fine by me,” she said with the most nonchalant shrug he’d ever seen from someone who accidentally breaks into people’s apartments on a regular basis. He released his tentative grip on her arm and watched her wobble back to his couch and unceremoniously plop onto it, already making herself comfortable.

Soul followed suit, albeit a little more cautiously, perching at the end of the couch, as far away as he could get from the girl’s long legs. It seemed she was only wearing her flannel pajama shorts. He grabbed the remote, and while he flicked through his recordings he cast a wary glance to the girl who was already curling in on herself and throwing one of his discarded hoodies over her bare legs like a blanket.

“So. I don’t mean to pry, but since you broke into my apartment drunk and crying I feel like I deserve a couple answers.”

Maka hiccupped in response and shifted to face him.

It seems she wasn’t going to make this conversation easy for him. “Okay. Well you said your friend locks her door but doesn’t lock her window.” She nodded. “Do you often scale apartment buildings to see your friends?”

“Only when Jason’s being a dick,” she answered matter-of-factly. Her faced turned slightly darker. “And Tsubaki isn’t answering her phone.”

“Of course,” he responded. Because that made total sense. What other reasons are there to crawl into your friend’s window at 2 am? “And I take it Jason was being a dick again?”

She turned her nose up and scoffed. “Jason Giriko is _always_ being a dick. That’s why I broke with him.”

Okay, that pieced things together a little better. It probably explained the crying too.

“—But then he decided to go on this great crusade to get back together with me today. He was camped outside my apartment with an acoustic guitar and cheap wine. I took the wine, of course, but not him.” And that explained why she was drunk. “His guitar playing got a lot worse after that, so I left out the back and went to find Tsubaki.” She hiccupped again, causing Soul to roll his eyes and stand.

“Where’re you going?”

“You’re gonna need some water. I’ve never had a wine hangover, but I’m sure they’re not pretty. Do you like Poptarts? I have those too.”

“Hot fudge sundae?”

“What other kind is there?”

He glanced at her from the kitchen long enough to see her tiny smile. He liked that a lot better than watching her cry.

He turned back to the cabinet and searched for the Poptarts. “So I’m trying to understand your apartment-climbing hobby. Are you like a Spiderman fanatic, or a King Kong one?”

He heard her scoff. “You already used a King Kong joke.” He shrugged and waited. “And I’m a rock climbing instructor. I work at the rec center downtown. Teaching rock climbing and fencing.”

Shit. He already guessed before, but now he was positive this girl was definitely more hardcore than him in every way. He thanked his lucky stars she wasn’t a real burglar. He’d be fucking dead.

“Do you ever go to the rec center? Maybe I’ve seen you there.”

Literally never in his life had he ever been there. He wasn’t even sure where it was. As a local couch potato who spent most of his free time in front of his TV playing Xbox with Star, his life seemed pretty underwhelming by comparison.

“Uh, no. I spend most of my time here. I’m a musician.”

“Not with the acoustic guitar, I hope.”

Soul barked out a laugh as he came back to the couch, two Poptarts wrapped in paper towel in one hand and a glass of water in the other. “No, not acoustic guitar. Piano, actually.”

She nibbled on her Poptart, eyes already a little droopy. “Mm. Piano music is pretty. I approve.”

He rolled his eyes again and smiled, picking up the remote once more and flipping through his recordings. He had finally found Pacific Rim when she spoke again.

“Hey, Soul?”

“Mm?”

She snuggled down into the cushions a little more, setting down the water cup after taking a sip. “Thanks for letting me stay here. I know I’m probably gonna freak out in the morning when I wake up in a stranger’s place, but I mean it when I say that I’m not upset for finding the wrong apartment. You’re a pretty good Tsubaki-substitute.”

Soul rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah, well let’s see how you feel about it in the morning after we get you some coffee.”

She smushed her face firmly into their only throw pillow and closed her eyes, breathing softly through her nose. “I like coffee dates.”

She fell asleep moments after, leaving Soul to wonder if she meant to say “dates” and if he was still allowed to Pacific Rim despite the fact that she was unconscious. He supposed he wasn’t going to be sure about the former until the morning, and the latter didn’t seem like a problem as long as he didn’t wake her. After retrieving another pillow, two blankets (one for her and one for him), and a bottle of ibuprofen, Soul settled down on the floor in front of the couch, content to watch his movie and sleep in the living room.

He was about to press play when he felt the cold draft from the window, and with a glance at Maka, decided to stand and lock it this time. One home intruder was enough for the night, thank you very much.

**Author's Note:**

> (Originally published 11/17/15)


End file.
